


Try Not To Laugh!

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [17]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Funny, Giggling, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Memes, Secrets, Video, dead memes, friends - Freeform, laughing, lazytown - Freeform, we are number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "There's so much going on here."





	Try Not To Laugh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi glitches! Pixel here! Erm, whoops, well, Moxie/Pixel. Anyways! This fic is gonna be a break from the angsty shite i tend to write, but hey! I got prompt from YOU guys! XD There's only two more fics left before the big 10 chapter fiction which looks like it's gonna be Can I Stand In The Rain and not Pages. But! No fear! I may go back and make Pages a 10 chapter fic too and update them simultaneously. We shall see. Oh well, on to inside jokes and Robbie Rotten!

Mark and Jack looked directly at each other, stifling giggles as their friends stared at them.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN LAUGHING AT???" Felix screamed, crossing his arms and making Mark and Jack finally bust out laughing. He had been sitting there waiting on their other friends to show up, watching the two make weird faces at each other. "I SWEAR TOM, WADE, AND BOB BETTER GET HERE SOON OR I FUCKING SWEAR-"

 

"Swear what?" Tom said, entering the room, followed by Wade and Bob. "I found these two waiting outside the room watching you suffer." He finishes, plopping down on a beanbag chair.

 

"Hi Bob! Hi Waaade." Mark says, his hand covering his mouth. Jack glances at him and buries his face in his hands, turning a bright red from the lack of oxygen.

 

"H-hey Bob and Wade!" Jack chokes out, rubbing his face and catching his breath. Bob and Wade gave them weird looks as Wade turned to Felix and pointed at them. 

 

"The hell is their problem?"

 

"Yeah, Felix, what'd you do?" 

 

"ME?? I've been dealing with this giggly bitch and his Irish sidekick for an hour now! I  _found_ them like this!" Felix pouted as Bob chuckled. 

 

" _Anyways ,_ we're all here now, what do you guys wanna do?" Tom asks, shifting in his beanbag. Bob and Wade take seats near the door, watching Mark and Jack fidgit with laughter on the bed.

 

"Hmm...I'm not sure." Mark started, coughing. "Maybe we could watch videos?"

 

"Listen, Mark, despite  _you_ loving porn, some of us have girlfriends." Wade said, making Mark give him a short side glance.

 

"Shut up Wade. I meant youtube videos. Jack and I found this, um," Mark starts, chuckling his way into a full blown laugh fit. Jack had stopped laughing long enough to help his friend out with his sentences.

 

" _GOD_ it's amazin' guys. Ye gotta see it." Jack said with a blushing smile. Mark took a glance at him and nodded, then turned to his friends to gauge their reactions.

 

"Sure, whatever gets you two to stop giggling." Bob says, sitting back in his chair as Felix prepares the TV so that they can all see the video on the big screen.

 

"Okay, okay. You guys have to close your eyes so we can, hah, start the video." Mark says, bumping Jack's shoulder. Jack huffs out a breathy laugh and bumps him back.

 

"Yeah, we don't wanna spoil the video right? After t'is we can go get food, we  _promise_ okay?" Jack finished, resting his hands in his lap. 

 

"I'm holding you to that you Irish fuck." Felix says, putting his hands over his eyes. 

 

"No peeking!" Mark says, as he types in "We Are Number One Dank Edition" stifling his laughter. Jack bursts into laughter and Mark shushes him.

 

"Okay, Okay! Look guys!" Jack says as Mark plays the video, both of them bursting out laughing as Robbie Rotten appears on the screen. Felix, Bob, Wade, and Tom all stare at the screen in confusion and awe that their friends thought something so wild was so funny.

 

"There is so much going on here. Where do you even begin to decipher this." Tom said, looking over to Felix. Felix just gave a shrug and a laugh, looking over to Bob and Wade.

 

"I'm...genuinely confused." Bob says, looking at his two red and rolling friends as they gasp for air.

 

"This is so D A N K don't you GET IT Bob??" Mark gasps out, laughing and rolling along with Jack. 

 

"Yeah, I get it." Bob says, chuckling at Mark and Jack.

 

"You guys are fucking stupid. Can we get food now?" Felix asks, scrunching his nose to avoid laughing.

 

"Okay, okay, Okay, we can go get food now." Mark says, stopping the video and poking Jack. 

 

"Why are we friends with you guys?" Wade asks as they're walking out of Felix's house. Mark and Jack glance at each other, stiffling laughter as they simultaneously scream.

 

"cause WE ARE NUMBER ONE!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to vote on the fic "Pick and Choose" in this series! Winner will be picked Wednesday once the other two fics are done! Speaking of the other two fics, up next: Jack is held hostage by Mark, or who you think is Mark, on his way to work.See you in Metro Station!


End file.
